


Molt

by TheSongSmith



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Requests [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, M/M, Nervous Castiel, Wing Grooming, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSongSmith/pseuds/TheSongSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe and Cas could use a little help.</p>
<p>Prompt: "Destiel and Sabriel (if you do that?) wing grooming?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molt

**Author's Note:**

> As much as it pains me, I managed to stop this one short of wingkink (mostly) even though you know I love it. Still, the prompt asked for wing grooming, and wing grooming you shall have!

Sam comes in to find Dean spread across the couch, sipping at his beer as he flips channels. “Glad to see you’re being productive,” he chuckles, passing to get himself a bottle of water. “Where’s your boyfriend?”

Dean rolls his eyes. Ever since he’d found out about him and Cas, Sam had insisted on using that word. It didn’t bother him anymore, but he still aimed a throw pillow at his brother’s head for good measure (the pillow thing was also fairly new. They’d been appearing ever since Cas had gotten upset about their décor and had discovered online shopping. They were everywhere, and Dean swore they reproduced when he wasn’t looking). “He happens to be out buying soap at that place he likes. Apparently, I bought the wrong one. Which I don’t really get. I mean, it’s soap. As long as it gets you clean, what’s the difference?”

Sam laughs, sitting down on the arm of the couch. “You know he can’t help it when he’s in nesting mode. It’s kinda cute.” He takes a swig of water as Dean mutters under his breath about soap, briefly glancing at the show he’s settled on. “Hey, can I ask you a question? Cas, has he been…acting strange lately?”

Dean frowns slightly, looking over at him. “Kinda, yeah. He’s seemed kind of irritated the past couple of days. Why do you ask?”

“Because Gabe is being weird too. He’s been shying away from me whenever I try to touch him, and he keeps doing this thing with his shoulders…”

“That rolling thing?” Dean asks, sitting up. “Yeah, Cas is doing that too. You think something’s up?”

Sam shrugs. “It would explain a few things. But I have no idea what it is. Still, if it’s both of them, it’s probably some weird angel thing.”

“Well, we’d better find out soon,” Dean sighs. “If Cas snaps at me one more time about using the ‘good towels’ or something…”

Sam laughs. “Alright, we’ll find out.”

 

* * *

 

 

Later, the angels sit at the kitchen table, avoiding eye contact like naughty children. “Alright,” Sam says, crossing his arms. “We want to know what’s going on, and we want to know now.”

“I really think you’re overreacting,” Gabriel mumbles. “It’s nothing, Sam. Just angel stuff.”

Sam sighs, sitting down on the edge of the table. “You want to try that again? Because I’m not buying it.”

Cas sighs, suddenly very interested in his own fingers. “I apologize if we’ve been…acting strangely. It’s nothing important. We can handle it.”

“You obviously can’t,” Dean mutters, sighing. “Cas, please, just tell us the truth. We’re not stupid. We know something is wrong.”

The angels share a wary look before Gabriel hesitantly glances up. “It’s sort of…molting season.”

Dean glances at Sam, who raises his eyebrows. “Molting? Like…feathers? Like your wings?”

“It’s…uncomfortable, to say the least,” Cas admits. “And it’s difficult to groom them ourselves in this form.”

Sam frowns. “Is that it? They just need to be groomed? Why didn’t you just help each other out?”

They both look a little sheepish. “It’s…not that simple, Sammy,” Gabriel says. “Grooming is…sort of an intimate thing.”

“Like…a sex thing?” Dean asks, earning himself glares from all three of them. “What, I’m just asking! Look, if that’s all it is, why wouldn’t you just ask us to help you?”

Cas blushes, and it’s quite possibly the cutest thing Dean’s ever seen. “We…thought it might be…awkward.”

Dean rolls his eyes, pulling Cas up from his chair and into the living room. “You’re ridiculous, you know that? Show me.”

Dean, you don’t have to…” he starts.

“Show me, Cas.”

The angel hesitates, then gives a short nod, closing his eyes. There’s a loud crack, and then large black wings unfurl behind him. Even disheveled as they are, they’re beautiful, and Dean has to stop himself from reaching out to touch them.

Even Sam looks kind of awed, but he recovers quickly, pulling Gabriel from the table. “Your turn.”

“Sammy, I…” he protests, only to be met with a stern look. “Okay, okay, if that’s what you want…”

The wings that appear behind him are larger than Cas’, bright gold and twitching anxiously. “Okay,” Dean says when he’s managed to focus again. “Are you two ready to stop being idiots and let us help?”

Cas tilts his head slightly. “You don’t…think this is weird?”

Sam laughs, and it seems to startle them both. “That’s what all this is about? You’re worried we’re going to think your wings are weird? You do know we’re aware that you’re angels, right? We know you have wings.”

“But you’ve never seen them,” Gabriel counters. “And wings are…sort of personal.”

Dean nods slowly. “I get it. It’s sorta like letting someone see you naked for the first time.” Cas nods, gasping softly when Dean leans in to kiss him. He smiles at the angel’s blush. “I like them. Will you let me help you?”

Cas watches his expression for another moment before nodding. “What about you?” Sam asks, nudging Gabriel’s shoulder.

“Alright,” he agrees finally. “But you have to be careful. Just comb through it until the loose ones come out.”

Dean grins, sitting down on the floor with his back to the couch and motioning for Cas to sit between his knees while Sam coaxes Gabriel into his lap. “I think we can handle that much. Ready?” Cas nods, drawing in a sharp breath when Dean’s fingers make contact. Dean frowns, pulling away quickly. “Cas? Did I hurt you?”

He shakes his head, taking a deep breath. “No. Just…new. Keep going.”

Dean nods, gently stroking his hand through the dark feathers at the top of his wing, smiling at the small shiver. He continues, trying to contain his excitement as he strokes methodically through them, watching as a few smooth feathers drift to the floor.

A small, breathless noise escapes Gabriel when Sam starts, and his eyes close. “O-Oh…” he breathes quietly.

Sam chuckles. “Good?”

He nods quickly, frowning slightly. “I can feel you grinning back there.”

“I can’t help it,” Sam answers. “This is just…really cool.”

Cas is quickly turning to putty in Dean’s hands, relaxing into him when the human kisses the back of his neck softly. He makes soft, pleased little sounds, and something tells Dean that he doesn’t even realize he’s doing it, but it’s the most relaxed he’s been in weeks, and Dean isn’t about to point it out. When he finishes straightening out the back feathers his hands move to Cas’ hips, sliding lightly along his sides. “Turn around for me?” he asks softly. Cas nods, a little dazed, and lets Dean help him up. He considers it for a moment before sinking down again to straddle Dean’s lap, sighing contentedly as he rests against his chest. “Comfortable?” Dean chuckles. The angel nods, gasping softly when Dean’s hands return to his feathers.

A low moan escapes Gabriel as Sam starts on his inner feathers, and he flushes, pressing his face to Sam’s neck. “And you thought it’d be weird,” Sam teases, laughing at the unintelligible grumble from the angel.

Dean’s fingers slide close to the base of Cas’ wing, startled when they come back wet. Cas’ head snaps up from where it rested on Dean’s shoulder, quickly turning red. “What’s this?’ Dean asks curiously, rubbing the substance between his fingers.

“It’s oil,” Cas mumbles after a moment. “For the feathers…”

Dean nods, examining it for another minute before starting to work it through his wing. “Oh. Does that usually happen?”

“Yes,” he answers carefully. “But usually not on it’s own like that. I didn’t realize it would feel so…different.”

Dean gives a slight shrug, kissing him softly as he continues to work. Sam glances over at them, smiling at the soft purr coming out of the angel in his lap. “Different than what?”

Gabriel manages to open his eyes, though it takes a little effort to remember how to speak. “Than doing it ourselves, or having someone else do it. I’ve always heard it was different with a mate, but I never realized…” Sam grins at the comment, and Gabriel gives his best attempt at a glare. “Shut up.”

“I’m sorry,” Sam laughs. “It’s just…you look so happy. Is it that good?”

The archangel huffs, but still cuddles into him. “It’s…awesome…”

Dean snorts, shaking his head. “Bet you’re regretting not asking for help earlier, huh?”

“Most definitely,” Cas murmurs, lips pressed to Dean’s neck.

“Am I doing this right?” Dean asks, a hint of uncertainty in the question. He gets an eager nod in response, switching to the other side and managing to suppress a groan when Cas decides to suck at the skin over his pulse, sure that he’ll have a mark later. When he finishes, he sits back for a moment to admire the neat, shiny wings, chuckling at Cas’ whine. “I take it I’m going to be doing this a lot from now on.”

Cas responds with a soft growl, reluctantly pulling away from his neck to admire the dark bruise he left there. “You might be right about that.”

“You get possessive when you’re molting,” Dean smirks. “And cuddly.”

The angel rolls his eyes. “Can you blame me?”

“Nah. It’s kinda hot.” He leaves one hand to card through the feathers while the other comes up to cup Cas’ jaw, kissing him softly. Cas gasps when he hits a particularly sensitive spot, and Dean takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss, grinning when the angel melts into the touch.

After a few minutes it dawns on him that Sam and Gabriel haven’t said anything, and he pulls back slightly to find them locked in their own vaguely-pornographic make-out session, and Cas grins when he finds a pillow to throw at them. “Get a room!”

Sam gives him a bitchface – number twenty-five, a classic – but it only last for a minute because Gabriel, unbothered, has shifted to mouth at his neck. “Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

“I hate you,” he mutters, but there’s no conviction behind the words.

Dean snorts. “You don’t look like you hate me.”

Sam smirks. “Believe me, that has nothing to do with you.”

“Oh, gross! Go do that in your own room before we have to throw out that chair.”

“Why don’t you just make out with your boyfriend somewhere else if you don’t like it?” Sam shoots back.

Dean glances down to Cas, who’s hiding his laughter in Dean’s shoulder, his wings vibrating with it. “Believe me, I intend to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to review! You can always send me prompts and requests of any type over at thesongsmithtumbles.tumblr.com!
> 
> Love,  
> TheSongSmith


End file.
